Project Ophiuchus
by Kamen Rider Goji
Summary: The threat of kaiju continues to grow rampant in the world where HEAT and Zilla Jr. lived. Now a new shady organization sanctioned by the UN was formed to counter the kaijus. This story tells of a youthful soldier assigned with other members to go on their missions to protect the peace while they discover growing deceptions and conspiracies. Project Ophiuchus launch!


**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Godzilla: The Series and Godzilla franchise.

I don't own Godzilla franchise as they belong to Toho.

Godzilla: The Series belongs to Audu Paden, Adelaide Productions, Centropolis Television and Columbia TriStar Television.

**Kamen Rider Goji: Hello how are you everyone? Sorry about the deleted stories but don't worry here are more interesting stories that you will see.**

* * *

><p><strong>Project Ophiuchus <strong>

**Prologue: ****Kaiju Fixture Process **

"Kaiju, Mutations. These two things disgust me," a shadowed person said while sitting in his office that contained light so dim you could barely see anything.

The shadowed person was watching on a screen on the wall in front of him that showed numerous reports about mutations and kaiju.

All of these creatures made so much trouble, so much suffering. He sometimes wondered whose fault was it that people's lives were lost. Was it Man? Was it Kaiju? Was it Mutations? Was it something else like aliens?

His answer was monsters that differed from humanity were the primary reasons why the many unfortunate incidents happened, despite humanity playing roles in it.

There was a mutated iguana that took the name of Godzilla that attacked New York in 1998. However, he didn't saw it as a Godzilla. He saw it was a complete mockery of the original Godzilla that attacked Tokyo in 1954. Therefore the iguana mutant would be called Zilla.

The original Godzilla was truly a brown fire-breathing dinosaur that can swim water. The original Godzilla devastated Tokyo in 1954 until it was killed.

His eyes then saw the screen featuring footage of Godzilla from the attack at 2001. This Godzilla was the amphibious reptilian dinosaur with an erect standing posture, scaly skin. He was in an erect standing posture, with scaly charcoal black skin, an anthropomorphic torso with muscular arms, dorsal fins on its back and tail, and a furrowed brow. This Godzilla was 60 meters tall with a mass of 30,000 tons. The distinguishing feature this Godzilla had soulless white eyes that had no pupils. The creature's dorsal fins were smooth and bone-white color. There was nothing but evil, anger and vengeance. This Godzilla was the true one, not the iguana, and happened to be the same one that appeared in 1954. Somehow this creature managed to revive itself and from gathered reports and information, the creature seemed to be fueled by the forgotten souls of the Pacific War. Now he trouble believing on how much is actually true, but he worked with the information. Anyway the good news was that the TRUE Godzilla was finally killed.

However, there were still other kaijus and other mutations in the world that posed numerous problems to people. The time for action was needed and he wasn't going to rely on the team HEAT or their pet, which was the son of the Zilla from 1998. This monster would be called Zilla Junior. He didn't care that Zilla Junior was an ally to HEAT. A monster is a monster that still posed a threat to humanity.

It would be time to end the threat of Kaijus once and for all.

The shadowed individual pressed the button on his intercom and spoke out, "Secretary, I need you to recruit and assemble our taskforce. Also prepare Project Ophiuchus."

"_Yes sir,"_ the male voiced secretary said. _"Anything else?" _

"I also want you to get me some cheese-flavoured biscuits," the shadowed person said. "That would be all. Director Sorrow out," Director Sorrow removed his finger from the intercom before he made a pyramid hand.

"Soon everything will fall into place once this Project moves forward," Director Sorrow spoke as he held out a folder labelled 'Top Secret'.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Goji: Well that is the beginning of a new story that would make a new change in a kaiju universe that is comprised of Godzilla Mothra and King Ghidorah: <strong>**Giant Monsters All-Out Attack**** universe and Godzilla: The Series universe together. **


End file.
